


Two Souls, Forever Dancing

by Professor_Saber



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes, Romance, True Love, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Saber/pseuds/Professor_Saber
Summary: Sometimes, a love story is so powerful, neither death nor the walls between worlds can stop it.  Clara and the Doctor have one such story, and as their souls travel the multiverse, they help write other stories.





	Two Souls, Forever Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Choose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470021) by [infinite_regress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress). 



> Read "I Choose You." It’s amazingly beautiful. Also, this contains some spoilers for it. You Have Been Warned.

After the end of her days on the Trap Street, Clara Oswald found the Doctor waiting for her.  Not the man who was about to endure eons of torture for her sake, but his spirit.  Their souls met, and the barriers to their love were completely removed.  Their love, a passion so strong it almost burned the universe, found its perfect expression.  A wave-packet of energy traversing the universe.  They would be together, always.

This was their afterlife.  Their dying wishes, to run away together forever, made manifest.  Their spirits now so close, so intimately tied together, they didn’t even need to find the words they couldn’t find when they were alive.

Nothing could stop them. Clara and the Doctor, a wave of energy traveling through all of time and space.  A billion galaxies, a trillion stars, a million eras, all theirs.  Forever passing through, forever learning.  Always, always together, to the end of time and back.

They were seen sometimes.  New Byzantium called them the god and goddess of eternal love.  A wedding was considered especially blessed if they appeared, physically manifested: always slowly dancing, always gazing into each other’s eyes.  Never speaking.  They no longer needed words, so attuned they were to each other: two souls, united as one.

A blissful union, an undying ecstasy, their love was so raw and powerful the walls between worlds couldn’t contain their story.  They passed through new worlds, strange realms unlike anything either of them had seen before in millions of years. The whole multiverse was theirs.

Until one day, when they came upon a universe where there was another Clara, another Doctor.  And their spirits collided with that TARDIS, and were wrenched apart.  Even one second apart was too much for them to bear, full of the pain of a thousand deaths.  They came back together again the only way they knew how: they reverse-engineered the narrative.

Clara set a date for her other self and the other Doctor, and he gave the other Clara the most beautiful dress she had ever worn.  Their other selves had what they needed most: time to work out their feelings for one another.  And together they arranged the scenario, forcing the narrative to a point where the other Clara and the other Doctor admitted their feelings to each other.

And as the two souls were joined together again, and the paradox loop closed, they left one final message for the new pair:

_Run you clever boy and girl.  And remember us._

 

* * *

 

As their souls continued their eternal dance, they decided to help “themselves” whenever they could.  Whenever they again crossed a universe where there was another Clara and another Doctor, they did what they could to ensure that pair would be together while they were still living.

Often, it was hard.  They had been a stubborn pair when they were still alive, and their alter selves were always the same.  Sometimes, the union was between a Clara and an Eleventh, or a Clara and a Thirteenth.  Very rarely, a Clara and a Tenth, or a Clara and a Twentieth, or a Clara and a Fourth.

Sometimes, a Doctor stood by a Clara as she grew old and died.  Sometimes, a Doctor stood with a Clara until she met a tragic end. And sometimes, very special sometimes, a Doctor found a way to stay with a Clara for a long, long time.  These always warmed the two dancing souls, and they came in myriad fashions: a Clara would become a Time Lady, or become half-Mire, or gain an extended lifespan by bearing a half-Time Lord child—or even be time-looped to avoid a Quantum Shade.  And whatever Hybrids came of the unions the souls arranged, the Claras and the Doctors always overcame them.

The pairs that had children especially brought joy to the souls.  They’d never gotten the chance, but it made them sing knowing that somewhere, in all the myriad universes, versions of themselves got the happily ever afters they had been denied in life.

And so the wave-packet, two souls united together for all eternity, continued on their infinite journey.  Always passing through, always learning—and sometimes, stopping by to help.


End file.
